Aftermath Of Haunted
by moonstone1987
Summary: I hope you guys like this,I am not going to give anything away you just have to read it


Hello again got another Idea so here we go again, To remind you I do not own the Teen Titans if I did it never would have ended, Ok this the aftermath of when they find Robin in the basement after his battle with slade. Here we go.

Aftermath Of Haunted

By Moonstone1987

Flashback: "Robin?," "It's ok starfire," "It's Ok", Gasped Robin as he fainted into starfire arms. End flashback.

Is he ok Starfire, asked Cyborg, "He has a pulse and it very fast," said Starfire, as she cradled Robin in her arms, "let's get him back up to med lab," said Raven. "I will take him" said Starfire, as she gathered her best friend and leader into her arms, when they got him into the med lab, cyborg told Starfire, "lay him down on one of the tables," than he when to work hooking up the monitor. "Do you have his heart reading yet," "Not yet give me a second." "Ok here they come," "his heart rate is still off the charts." "What do you want to do cyborg," asked Raven. "I want to start an I.V, to get some fluids into him," "I can do that", "Ok raven thanks," "Starfire I want you to go get the restraint," she went off without a sound, "B.B," "Yeah dude," said beast boy as he sneezed , "Ok I want you to go lay down," "I don't want you getting us all sick." "No problem dude," said beast boy as he sneezed again.

"Ok here are the restraints," "Thanks can you help me," "but why do we have restraint him," just as she said that, We herd a god awful scream, "NO, NO, NO LEAVE THEM ALONE TAKE ME INSTADE," Robin started to flare his arms, Hitting Raven, "You ok Ray," I asked as held down Robin, Yeah I am fine Cyborg." "Calm down Robin no one is trying to hurt you." "Star help me put the restrains on him," The girls were fast, "Good job girls" I said when they got the last restrain buckled, "I didn't get the I.V in he started to thrash when I was about to put it in." "Ok me and star will hold him still while you do that," "Starfire you sit on his hands and keep him from squirming too much", "I will hold his arm," "You ready Raven?" "Ready," As Raven put the I.V in Robin's arm he started to thrash harder and scream again, "Let ME GO, LET ME GO, I HAVE TO HELP MY TEAM HELP, HELP ME." "Robin it's ok you are safe my friend we mean you no harm," "Good job Star keep up talking to him," "Raven is that I.V in yet," "One moment hold the arm just a little tighter," "Ok it's in," "Quick go and get a sedative," "Here Raven," "Thanks Beast boy," "Ok Raven push it fast," As Raven pushed the sedative Robin stop thrashing.

"Ok guys good job" I said trying to catch my breath , "Thanks Cy," said the girls panting, "B.B I thought I told you to lay down, not that I am not grateful," "Well I saw you guys trying to keep Robin on table," "So when I herd you tell Raven to get a sedative," "I thought I would help." "Thanks Beast boy, now go and lay down." "OK can do," "OK y'all we still have a lot of work to do." "Look his heart rate is dropping a little," "Good that means the sedative is working," "Ok B.B I am going to give you some cold medicine." After I gave Beast boy the meds, Raven said, "Hey cy come here," "What is it Raven," "look at his nerve impulse," "It's off the charts," "Oh what dose it mean," "Well Star it means something is messing with his nervous system," "Oh tell me what is causing are friend Robin so much pain," "It could be a number of things," "Ok when did he start to act," funny asked Raven, "It was yesterday, when he went to the evident room to look for clues about slade," said Cyborg, "I remember that day he was covered in dust. Said Starfire, He was sneezing, than later night he lost it." "Oh my god it's the dust," they all said at once. "Ok let me get a sample of the dust than," "You girls get him cleaned up." After they were done, Ok now you two go get washed up, But we want to stay with Robin, You can when you get back starfire, I also want to give him a once over, So I want you two to leave.

Two hour's later

"Hey Cyborg he starting to come around," "Hey Robin welcome back," "How are you feeling," "Dude you gave us a scare," Achoo, "Are feeling better friend Robin." "Yeah Guys I feel better," "That's good, Do you remember anything," "The last thing I remember is passing out in Starfire's arms, Than nothing," "Well you put up one hell of a fight," "I am sorry," "It's ok you were not yourself." "Um guys think you can let me up." "Oh yeah," "I will take the I.V out than let you up," "Cyborg than took out I.V than undid the restrains," "Do you know what made me act that way." "The dust it got into your system, and caused you to hear, see and feel Slade," "but you are fine now," "good listen I am going to go to bed," I will walk you there, Thanks Starfire ,"ok see you later Robin." Goodnight guys. Oh friend Robin I am so Happy you are better, Thanks Star, said Robin sadly, Oh Robin what is the matter you seem so sad, I am just tried Starfire. Well here we are at your room. Night Star, Night Robin.

I hope you guys enjoyed this story, now you know what to do, be nice and any spelling errors just over look them.


End file.
